


The Announcement

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anna Has A Crush On Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Courtship, Debutante Ball, Engaged, Etiquette, F/M, Feelings, Growing Up, M/M, Mating, Most Omegas Have A Crush On Dean Winchester, Omega Anna, Omega Castiel, Revelations, Sam Is In Love With Anna, Snobs, Traditions, True Love, Wealth, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas' sister Anna presented as an Omega and she has had her heart set on winning over the handsomest Alpha in town, Dean Winchester for herself.  The problem is, Cas has been engaged to Dean for years now, and tonight's the night they're set to mate.  He begged his mother not to announce their engagement at the ball and ruin Anna's special day, but he's afraid that no matter when they break the news, his sister is going to be absolutelyfurious.





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a day late again. Ugh. I got hardly any sleep last night and got up wicked early this morning and then went with my best friend up north to visit another friend of mine, so we could go to a specialty tack store, and then to a horse auction. I've never been to a horse auction before and I left wishing I owned my my own country and a zillion dollars so I could have just bought all of the horses that were there. 75% of the ones there today went to slaughter, and I walked out feeling so melancholy. I saw a beautiful, champion thoroughbred horse go up for sale. Sold for $470, except one of the meat buys bought him, so the selled did a "no sale", and canceled the sale so he couldn't buy the horse. That made me a little happy, but all of the beautiful Clydesdales and other work horses went to slaughter. Both of my friends own horses and my best friend is searching for saddles for both of her horses, so we were there looking for good saddles. The auction, unfortunately, only had one saddle, and it was too small. But the place across the parking lot sells saddles at fantastic prices, and she found two there that she loves. So the trip wasn't in vain. Even if I spent most of the day standing outside freezing. I had my hat and gloves though, but my toes were frozen, lol. The auction was indoors, and somewhat heated. It gave me time to warm up, and it was a learning experience. We made the 2.5 hour drive back, got pulled over (the cop was very handsome, lol) but my friend got off with a warning (she was speeding, trying to reach the nearest gas station before we ran out of gas), and now I'm home. I wrote in the car going up there and coming back. Well, mostly coming back. I dozed off at one point, right before we got pulled over. I was so exhausted. Still am. Tomorrow I'll have to try and play catch up with the one I'm consistently behind on because unless I get dragged to the farm where my friend's horses are at, I'll have the time to write tomorrow. Frankly, I don't relish the idea of going to the farm in this weather. It's in the 20's and so bloody cold. I just want to curl up in my blankets like a burrito and not come out until spring. If she asks, I'll have to come up with a polite excuse to stay home, where it's warm.
> 
> Anyway, the word for today is "Announce". This one's longer, but I do hope you like it. It's an ABO but I went a slightly different route in that both families are wealthy, and they have traditions for high society when it comes to courting. Hopefully you'll like this. Enjoy!

**Day 9~**

**Announce~**

Cas touched the embossed paper, running his fingertips over the perfectly scrolled letters announcing his sister's debutante ball. She'd waited her whole life for this day to arrive and everything had to be absolutely perfect. The only thing she found marring her dream celebration was that the handsomest Alpha in town would not be her date. Dean Winchester had politely declined, even when she'd begged, pleaded, and turned on the tears. Cas felt a bit guilty about that. He'd asked the Alpha to stay firm in his denial of her constant requests. It wasn't that Dean wanted to go with her, because he didn't, it was just that Anna could be so incredibly annoying and persistent that she could wear down even the strongest person. Dean held his ground though and politely declined, even in the face of her best tear stricken performance. His younger brother Sam however, did not, and that was how he ended up becoming Anna's escort to the ball.

 

This was going to be a lavish affair that the town would talk about for years to come. Anna had just presented as an Omega nine months earlier and as soon as her first heat had passed, preparations had begun for this day. She'd begun her etiquette classes immediately, followed by dance classes, and whatever else Omega girls went through before they were presented to society. Omega males, such as himself did not go through such torture. Usually. Sometimes a male Omega would want the same attention the girls were getting, or they liked the idea of a fancy party where they were the main focus, but most didn't want to be debutants. He was one of them.

 

Oh, his mother had tried to convince him that a party in his honor would be wonderful and that Alphas from all over would come just to have a chance to woo him, but even before bed presented he'd been in love with the same boy that he was still in love with, and he didn't want a bunch of Alphas that had no chance wasting their time trying to charm him. His heart was already taken.

 

“Castiel, what are you doing in here?”

 

His mother's voice was sweet, melodic as she came to stand beside him. Her blue eyes, not quite the same shade as his own but close enough to know where he'd inherited the color from scanned over the newly hung decorations.

 

“Just thinking.”

 

She turned to look at him then, her gaze always seeming to peer right into his very soul and see his deepest thoughts.

 

“You're worried your announcement will ruin Anna's day.”

 

“Please, don't announce my engagement today, mama, I implore you. Anna had wanted nothing but for this day to revolve completely around her since the moment she presented. When we were pups she used to dream of presenting as an Omega just so she would be a debutant. If you announce my engagement at her party she'll blame me and never forgive me. I don't want to ruin this day for her. Let her have today. Tomorrow we'll tell everyone.” He pleaded. She sighed softly and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

 

“I see where you're coming from. Anna can be rather… selfish. Alright, we'll postpone your announcement until tomorrow, but just so you know, Anna and all of her Omega friends think Dean is available, and they're all vying for his affections. Your sister will still be angry when she learns that you've been with him since you were 14. She thinks you two are just friends. I love her but she tends to miss the clues even when they're right in front of her. Don't think you're getting out of this unscathed, darling. Your father and I will do as much damage control as we can, but she's going to be hurt and jealous. _You_ won the heart of the handsomest Alpha in town.” She tapped his chest knowingly and he felt like he should be worried about his sister's wrath but instead he only felt warmed by the knowledge that indeed he did have the love of the handsomest, most coveted Alpha in town. Dean Winchester was his fiancé and by tonight they'd be mated. They'd waited only until Anna's debutante ball before mating, so as not to take anything away from her. Now he could hardly wait.

 

“Let them bat their eyes and throw themselves at him. Dean is mine. He always has been. Tonight we'll be mated and every Omega in town can cry over how the handsome Dean Winchester has finally been taken off the market. It won't be one of these little socialite twits that stole his heart either, it was me, and I did it before either of us had even presented.” He had no doubt as to how much Dean truly loved him. His sister and the others could drool all they wanted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anna had chosen a gown in a soft shade of pink that shimmered in the light from the chandeliers as she descended the staircase. Sam was practically drooling as he offered his arm to her and escorted her to the dance floor for their first waltz. Her eyes drifted over to where Dean stood beside Cas, talking quietly so as not to disrupt her special moment, but the fact that he wasn't watching her and idolizing her as Sam glided her around the dance floor put a pout on her pretty face that Cas definitely noticed. He motioned more than once towards Sam until she got the hint, and turned her attention to him. Sam had presented as an Alpha the spring before and he was eager to impress Anna and win her affections. Like every young Alpha in town, he was well aware that he was competing against his own brother for the attention of any Omega in this town, but unlike Anna, he knew his brother and Cas were betrothed. It gave him hope that one day she would come around, possibly consider him as her mate, because she sure as heck wasn't getting Dean!

 

After the first dance, others began stepping onto the dance floor for another song, this one much more modern. One after the other of Anna's friends came to ask Dean to dance, and one after the other he politely turned them down. When Anna came to ask though, he said yes. Cas sat with his hands clenched tight as he watched his fiancé sweep his sister around the floor. Thankfully this was a waltz and not some love song or he feared his sister’s manners would fail and she would get handsy.  

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

He looked up to see Sam standing there, offering his hand.  The boy was smiling sweetly and it brought a smile to his face as well.  

 

“I would love to.”

 

Sam was 17 and already taller than him.  He was catching up to Dean and Cas suspected he was going to be even taller than his older brother.  The Alpha pulled him into the proper stance and they began to move in fluid, graceful steps around the other couples.

 

“You’re really good.  Did you already know how to do a waltz before this?”  Cas asked.

 

“My mother insisted we learn from an early age.  I’ve been dancing almost as long as I’ve been walking.  We’ve attended quite a few parties and I’ve had to dance with a number of her friends.  I much prefer dancing with you.  You don’t smell like nasty perfume and you’re not trying to kiss my cheek or pinch my butt.”

 

Cas snickered as Sam glided him around Dean and Anna.  He noticed how his fiancé was maintaining proper distance and neutral body language as he danced with Anna, and how much it was frustrating her.

 

“You’re telling me women our parents’ age are pinching your butt?  That’s kind of gross.”

 

Sam grinned and nodded.  “It really is.  I hate when they do that.”

 

“I promise not to pinch your butt.”  Cas joked.  Sam laughed, getting a quirked eyebrow from his brother.  

 

“Good, because I don’t think Dean would like it very much if you did that.”

 

“I think you’re right.”  

 

The song came to an end and Dean was immediately at Cas’ side, much to Anna’s irritation.  She followed after him, insisting that he dance with her again.

 

“I danced with you once because this is your party, but I believe you should be dancing with your date.”  The Alpha’s voice rumbled deep, and it held a warning to it.  Anna, however was never one to heed a warning.

 

“I want to dance with _you_!”  She was two seconds away from stomping her foot, which would have embarrassed her later.  

 

“This is your moment, your debut as an _adult_ , and yet you are demanding things like a petulant, spoiled little girl.  You don’t see your brother demanding things, or my brother.  He’s so happy to be here as your date and you’ve consistently ignored him all evening in favor of trying to impress me.  I do not wish to upset you on such a special day, Anna, but I am not, nor have I ever been interested in you.  I came as your guest, but not as your potential mate.”  Dean glanced at Cas, careful to bite his tongue before he said anything that might have ruined Anna’s big day.  He’d made a promise.  Still, there were tears in her eyes and that pained him to see.

 

“Is it because I’m too young?”  She asked, sniffling.

 

“This is not a discussion I wish to have today.”  Dean smoothed a hand down his tie, tucking it back down neatly inside his suit jacket before nodding politely at Anna and walking away.  

 

“I don’t understand, he doesn’t show interest in any Omega in town.  Does he not want a mate at all?”  She sniffled and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue that Cas wasn’t even sure where she’d pulled it from.

 

“Did you ever think that maybe he’s just not interested in _female_ Omegas?”  Sam asked dryly before walking away.  Anna’s jaw dropped and it was clear to Cas that she’d never even considered that as an option.  Boy was she in for a shock come tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anna was temperamental the rest of the evening, despite the best efforts of her friends to cheer her up.  All Cas could do was hope she didn’t regret her own behavior years down the line.  Dean eventually found his way back over to him and he reveled in the feeling of having his Alpha close.  He looked forward to the day when they could be affectionate in public with his mate without worrying about backlash from his sister or any of the other socialites chasing after his Alpha.  There were so many.  On the flip side though, there were quite a few Alphas interested in him as well and a few had approached him tonight, asking him to dance or bringing him food and drinks.  He’d declined it all, not wanting to encourage them, but he’d also heard the small growls Dean kept making every time some Alpha came round to talk to Cas.  He’d never have disrespected his mate though and he’d placed a reassuring hand on the Alpha’s thigh under the table where no one would see through the thick white table cloths.

 

Eventually the night drew to a close and guests began to leave.  Cas left with Dean early on, eager to get away before Anna noticed.  She’d stopped most of her pouting by the end but she was not as unobservant as people thought she was.  As people filtered out, the first person she noticed was no longer present was Dean.

 

“Where did Dean go?”  She asked her mother once she had tracked the woman down.

 

“Hmm?  Oh, he left, darling.  Everyone is leaving, it’s getting late.”

 

“Is Sam still here?”  Anna looked around but didn’t see the Alpha she’d so rudely ignored all night.  She wanted to apologize for hurting him.

 

“I think so.  I saw him talking with your friend Hael.  She seemed rather interested in him.”  Her mother replied.  Something dark and ugly curled in Anna’s belly as she turned and hurried off in search of Sam and Hael.  There were too many scents to try and track them that way so she was forced to seek them out the old fashioned way; with her eyes and ears.

 

She left the ballroom and headed out into the hall, following the sound of voices to a coat room, and she recognized Sam’s voice right away.

 

“No, Hael, I’m not.  I like Anna.”

 

“But she’s pining over Dean, even though he’s not interested in her.  She always wants what she can’t have.  I’d be so good to you.”  Hael purred. 

 

“I’m sure you would, but I’ve been in love with her since we were pups.  I know she doesn’t feel the same way.  I’m trying to move on, but I need time to do that.  It’s not going to happen overnight, ok?  Give me some time.  I’ve always had to compete with my brother for any Omega I’ve ever been interested in.  He’s never meant for that to happen though, he’s not like that, but they’re just drawn to him.  He’s been in love with the same Omega since he was 12 though, and his heart has never once been swayed.  Since I met Anna, that’s how I’ve felt.  She…broke my heart tonight.  I know she’ll never feel the same about me as I do about her.  I leave for university this fall and I do not plan to come back.  It will be too painful to see her again.”  There was pain in Sam’s voice and Anna was pretty sure he was crying. 

 

“Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry.  Anna’s a good person, but she can be selfish sometimes.  There are so many Alphas she has rejected because she thought she could win over Dean.  I don’t think she ever once considered that he could already be in love with someone else.  It’s all about her and what she wants, everyone else be damned.  I’m so very sorry you got hurt in all of this.  You’re so wonderful, any Omega would be lucky to have you as their Alpha.  I wish I could have you as mine.”  Hael said. 

 

They fell quiet after that and Anna listened for the sound of kissing but she didn’t hear any.  Soft sniffles reached her ears and she realized Sam was still crying. This was her fault, because she had been so selfish and greedy, thinking only of herself and having the perfect, handsomest mate in town, and only so she could make all the other girls jealous.  Dean was wonderful, handsome and kind, but if she _really_ thought about it, they weren’t very compatible.  He was much more mature and didn’t have much tolerance for her temper or her desire to find her place in the social hierarchy like her parents and his parents had done. 

 

She let Hael’s words play over in her mind.  Dean had been in love with someone since he was 12.  That was long before he’d ever presented as an Alpha.  Could it be possible that he was in love with someone that wasn’t even an Omega?  It was considered shameful in most social circles, but not unheard of for two Alphas to fall in love.  Alphas fell in love with Betas from time to time as well, but usually Betas fell in love with other Betas.  Could that be why he’d never brought his lover around to parties or social functions? 

 

Strangely enough, while something akin to jealousy did twist her stomach into knots at the idea of Dean being in love for some ten years now, it didn’t hurt nearly as much as she had expected.  She was more curious as to who this person was that had won his heart so long ago.  Shaking her head and ridding it of thoughts of Dean, she refocused on Sam.  Wonderful, beautiful Sam.  He really was an amazing Alpha, so kind and sweet, not to mention incredibly handsome and polite.  All night he’d tried again and again to charm her and she’d been dismissive at best.  She hadn’t meant to break his heart.  She’d had no idea he was in love with her.  Dean had been right though, this was her day to prove that she was not a child anymore.  It was time to act like an adult, and that meant taking responsibly for the pain she had caused.  Taking a deep breath she stepped into the coat room.  Sam and Hael both looked up from their seat near the window.  His eyes were red rimmed but he looked surprised to see her.  Hael looked wary.

 

“Hello, Sam.  Can we talk?”

 

Sam glanced at Hael who was holding his hand still.  Slowly she withdrew and stood up.  As she went to pass, Anna reached out, gently touching her arm and stopping her friend.

 

“You’re right.  I’ve been incredibly selfish and I have been a horrible friend.  That is something I intend to rectify immediately.”

 

Hael smiled softly.  “Good.  He’s a wonderful Alpha.  You’d be lucky to have him.  Treat him well.”

 

“I know.  I’m not going to be stupid anymore.”  Anna squeezed her arm gently before letting go.  She waited until Hael had left before she moved over to the seat beside Sam and sat down.

 

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry.  I’ve been unnecessarily cruel to you tonight and that was not fair to you.  I have realized several things today, one of which is that I made a fool of myself showing off for a man I didn’t want for the right reasons.”

 

“You…don’t really want Dean?”  Sam asked.

 

“No, not really.  I have had a crush on him, but mostly because my friends all did, and I’ve always had this need to fit in.  I’m realizing now that I don’t _need_ to do everything they’re doing.  It’s time that I do what I want.  If I’m ever going to be a proper Omega, and make my way in this world.  I think social status is a lot less important in the long run than finding a mate I can fall in love with and be happy with, and I want to go to college.  I’ve already applied and been accepted to several.  I just hope I’ll find a mate that will accept that I want a career and not just to be a socialite.  I know my family thinks that’s what my dream was to be, but it’s not.  They don’t know that I want to be a doctor.”

 

“I think it’s cool that you want to be a doctor.  I’m going for my law degree.  You should do whatever you want.  No one should ever hold you back, not even a mate.”  He said.

 

“Do you think maybe we could start over?”  She asked.  His brow furrowed in confusion as he searched her eyes .

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“I do like you, Sam.  I’m sorry if you thought I didn’t.  Do you think we could go on a date?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard.  “For real?  You’re not just saying that?”

 

She smiled and reached over to take his hand, threading their fingers together.

 

“No, I’m not just saying that.  I was an awful date tonight, but I promise to be much better on the next one.  It’s time I grow up, figure out what I want, and well, I want to get to know you better.  That’s if you’re interested in going out with me on a real date.”

 

“Are you kidding?  Yes!  I didn’t think you’d ever even look in my direction. I know you were settling when you chose me to be your escort tonight, but I still felt lucky that I was the one that got to be here with you.  You’re so beautiful, Anna.  The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”  Sam gushed.  Anna had been complimented by Alphas before but not like this.  Not in a way where she felt genuinely liked just as she was, not just because she was a pretty Omega with a warm place they could stick their knot.  Sam didn’t think like other Alphas. 

 

 

“I didn’t settle.  I was stupid, wanted the most coveted Alpha in town for my own selfish reasons, but he said no repeatedly.  I’m now realizing that he had his reasons for declining, and I feel bad about pushing him like he did.  He’s the one that suggested I ask you.  When I learned that you already knew how to dance and had attended several balls before, I knew you were the one I wanted to escort me.  I’m just sorry I hurt you.”

 

“Make it up to me.”  Sam said.  “Let me take you out to dinner, and maybe a movie after?  Something nice.”

 

“I’d like that.  How about tomorrow?” 

 

Sam smiled wide, nodding eagerly as his hair flopped down in his face.  She reached up to brush it back from his eyes.  He was handsome and growing more so all the time.  She was fairly certain that in another few years he was going to be taller and even more handsome than Dean.  It was surreal knowing he was in love with _her_. 

 

“You’ve been so sweet to me, Sam.  I want to be just as sweet to you.  From now on I plan to show you that I can be.  Maybe one day I’ll even be good enough to be your mate.  I don’t deserve to even be considered for that yet, but…I’m working on it.”  She offered him a dazzling smile that had the young Alpha almost falling over himself as he tugged at his suit to get the wrinkles out and smoothed his hair back. 

 

“Does this mean you’ll let me court you?  I heard you’ve never let an Alpha court you before.”

 

“That’s true.  Most of them don’t want a proper courtship, they just want to knot me and move on to the next Omega.  That’s not what I want.  My parents had a proper courtship, and someday, when Cas meets the Alpha of his dreams, he wants that too.  So do I.  If you’re serious about courting me, then yes, I will accept you.”

 

Sam’s scent, a normally smoky, earthy scent suddenly became richer and she detected hint of something citrusy in it.  He leaned closer, his hazel eyes vibrant and excited.

 

“May I kiss you?”

 

To her surprise her stomach fluttered at the thought.  She liked Sam more than she’d realized, and she was liking him more and more with every passing moment.

 

“I would like that.”

 

“I’ll be good to you, Anna, I promise.”  He whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers.  When he sat back she opened her eyes slowly and met his gaze.  It was so full of adoration it made her stomach flutter even more.

 

“I believe you, Sam.” 

 

 

Cas woke up the following morning to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him and it brought a smile to his face.  He stretched, wincing a bit at how much his body ached, but it was a good feeling.  This was what came with a night of vigorous sex, and a claim.  He reached up and touched the bite on his shoulder, hissing at how tender it still was.  That seemed to startle Dean awake because a moment later he was sitting up on one elbow and leaning over to check it.

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“Mine hurts too.  We should clean them properly, disinfect them.  Come.”  Dean threw back the covers and the cool air washed over Cas’ naked body, making him shiver.  They both climbed out and headed for the bathroom where the Alpha pulled out the items necessary to clean up both of their mating marks.  After applying a numbing antiseptic ointment and bandages, they both shaved and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. 

 

The plan was to have brunch with Dean’s family and dinner with Cas’.  When dealing with high society, everything had to be formal, even for a family meal.  As Cas tried fixing his tie, Dean came up and gently pushed his hands away so he could redo it.

 

“How do you still not know how to tie this?”  The Alpha teased.  Cas chuckled and stood patiently as Dean knotted his tie and tucked it neatly inside his suit jacket. 

 

“I have never been able to knot them correctly, they always come out backwards.”

 

“Good thing you have me to fix them for you.”  Dean tugged lightly on the tie, pulling him forward enough so that he could kiss him softly.  Cas melted into it.  He loved moments like this where he could kiss Dean freely and not worry about all of the dirty looks he knew would be coming once other Omegas realized his mate was permanently off the market.  He had set himself up to be the most hated Omega in town for a long time to come, but he honestly didn’t care. 

 

“I need to comb my hair, then we can go.”  Cas went back into the bathroom and tried to tame his hair.  When he was finally satisfied with it, they left for the Winchester house.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brunch was pleasant and Sam was on cloud nine, something neither Dean nor Cas expected.  Anna’s attitude the night before and her consistent ignoring of him had led them both to believe that she would have left the boy devastated with a broken heart, but instead he was all smiles.  When the meal was over and they all retired to the parlor for drinks and to discuss Dean and Cas’ plans now that they were mated, Dean managed to pull his brother aside for a moment to ask him about his mood.  Sam smiled even more.

 

“You can’t tell anyone, it’s tradition that only the parents know, but…I’ve permission to court Anna.”

 

Dean was shocked, and more than a little skeptical as to the girl’s motives, but he wasn’t going to say that in front of his brother.  Instead he forced his best smile and patted Sam on the shoulder.

 

“I’m happy for you.  I hope she treats you well.  Remember to do the same for her.  Courting is a long process but it is worth it in the end.  I knew I wanted to mate with Cas when I first met him, but we were too young and still years before our presentations.  When he finally presented as an Omega I prayed that I would be an Alpha.  I wanted nothing more than for him to be my mate, but we’d made a promise to one another that if I was another other than an Alpha, we could run away together.  We didn’t care about orientations, we only cared about our love for each other.  But as you know, at 16 I presented as an Alpha.  Cas was 18 and had left for university, but I flew out to see him on spring break that year and we went forward with the plan to enter into a courtship when I turned 17. 

 

“See, the Alpha has to be 17 and the Omega at least 16 before a courtship can commence.  In our case, Cas is two years older so he had to wait for me to come of age.  The day of my 17th birthday I went to his parents and I asked permission to court him.  They both immediately agreed and it began.  It ended last night.  We mated and this summer we will be married.  As you know, this brunch and dinner later tonight with his family, this is how we will announce our bond and engagement.  Cas and I have been engaged though since I was 16.  As soon as I presented, I proposed.  Now he can wear my ring with pride and not have to hide it.  I hate these foolish traditions that we live by here.  When we take vacations he wears his ring and we are openly affectionate.  No one cares.  Last night was not the first time we’ve had sex.  We’ve had sex hundreds of times.  Our high social standing though leaves us in the awkward predicament where we must pretend that we are single and available, and that Cas is this sweet, virginal creature awaiting some Alpha to sweep him off his feet.  How no one ever thought I would be that Alpha, I haven’t a clue.  I’m always by his side.  They just love to live in their rich little fantasy world.”  Dean explained.

 

“You’re shattering my idea of how a courtship is supposed to be.  Are you saying I don’t have to stay celibate?  That Anna and I can be…intimate?”  Sam asked.

 

“Be careful not to get her pregnant.  Not until you are ready, and never before the end of the courtship.”  Dean warned.

 

“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind.”  Sam nodded and looked over at Cas who was chatting with their mother, Mary.  “Cas isn’t…”

 

“What?  No!  We’ve been very careful.  We’re not ready for pups yet, not for another few years.  I’ve just finished college and he’s still finishing his masters.  I may still go back for mine, I haven’t decided.  We’re doing this in steps.  Courtship, mating, marriage, finish school, _then_ pups.  We combined our trust funds to buy a house, and it’s not in town.  We’re both tired of living under a microscope, and I’m not going to let Omegas torment my mate because I’m his and they’re jealous.  It’s my job to keep him safe, and that’s exactly what I plan to do.  Once we’re completely unpacked and settled we’ll have a housewarming party and invite everyone over.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m happy for you guys, and I wish you luck tonight when you go to Cas’ house.  I hope Anna isn’t too upset.  She says she wants me to court her but I’m going to be hurt if she gets mad because her brother got to mate with you and not her.  I don’t want to be hers or anyone else’s second choice.”  Sam worried and tucked a lock of hair behind one ear.  Dean patted his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“I don’t think that’s a problem, Sam.  You’re charming, intelligent, and a looker, just like the rest of the Winchesters.  She’ll be swept off her feet and fall so deep in love with you there’ll be no coming back from that.  I know that’s how Cas feels about me, and that’s how I feel about him.  If you love her, give her the benefit of the doubt.”  Dean hoped he was doing right by his brother, encouraging him like this.  God willing, Anna would take the news well later.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you mean we’re having a family dinner?  I have a date with Sam Winchester tonight.”  Anna looked in the mirror at her mother’s reflection.  Naomi Novak was standing just inside the bedroom doorway watching her daughter apply her makeup.  She’d come up to inform her that they were having a family dinner this evening and her presence was requested.

 

“You can go out with Sam afterwards.  Or invite him to join us afterwards for tea.”  Naomi said.  Anna frowned and stuck the mascara wand back in the tube.

 

“He’s supposed to be taking me to dinner and a movie.  I can’t eat here _and_ eat out, that’s ridiculous.”

 

“Then don’t eat here, but your presence is still requested. This is not negotiable, Anna.  It is important.”  Naomi was losing her patience, her daughter could hear it in her voice.  She turned around in her seat to see her mother frowning at her.

 

“Alright, mama.  I’ll be there.”

 

Naomi relaxed and smiled.  “Thank you.  Dinner is at six and I expect you to be on your best behavior.”  Naomi turned and walked away leaving a puzzled and curious Anna sitting there wondering what on earth could be happening that required a family dinner to be called.  With a frown she turned back around and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  She really hoped it wasn’t because of her behavior the night before.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At 5:45 the doorbell rang and Alfie, the butler hurried to answer it.  Naomi came into the foyer in time to see her son and Dean walking in.

 

“Sweetheart!”  She gushed and air kissed his cheek so she wouldn’t get her lipstick on him, then did the same to Dean.  “How are you boys getting settled in?”

 

“Very well, actually.  There is still a lot of unpacking to do but we’re tackling it all one room at a time.”  Dean replied.

 

“When Chuck and I first mated, we had such a hard time in our new house.  Both of our parents had bought us new furniture and we had no idea where to put it all and we couldn’t get rid of any of it without offending one set or the other, so it took a lot of reorganizing to make room for all of it.  It looked a mess, but they were happy.  We spoke with Dean’s parents though so we knew what they were buying you as a mating gift, so we didn’t accidentally get you the same thing.”  Naomi led them into the dining room where the maid Billie was setting the table. 

 

“The kitchen appliances were very much appreciated.”  Dean told her.

 

“Oh, I’m so hppy to hear that.  They bought the living room furniture, correct?”  She asked.

 

“Yes, and it’s a lovely set.”  Cas slid his hand into Dean’s and squeezed it, more for his own reassurance when they heard his father call up the stairs for Anna.

 

“Your sister does not know, and I cannot guarantee her reaction.”  Naomi warned.

 

“I know.  I’m hoping this doesn’t ruin my relationship with her.”  Cas worried his lower lip between his teeth but Dean reached over to pull it out.

 

“Baby, you’ve done nothing wrong.  Don’t be guilty for falling in love.  I’m not.  You’re the only person I’ve ever loved and ever will love.  Anyone that gets upset, they’re at fault, not you.”

 

Cas smiled softly and nodded.  “You’re right.  I can do this.”

 

Dean gave his hand one last squeeze before letting go and holding his chair out for him.  He sat down and as soon as his Alpha was seated at his side, he found Dean’s hand under the table and linked their fingers together again.

 

“Let me see your ring.”  Naomi said as she took her seat.  Cas held out his hand so she could see it.  “Oh, that’s beautiful.”

 

“Dean?”

 

Cas tensed as his sister stepped into the room, looking over to see the look of confusion on her face.

 

“Hello, Anna.”  Dean nodded politely.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming for dinner.”  She approached the table slowly and sat down.  Her demeanor had definitely changed.  She wasn’t throwing herself at him and flirting shamelessly.  Cas took that as a good sign.  Their father joined them and motioned to Billie to pour the wine.  Once everyone had their glass filled, he lifted his in a toast. 

 

“I would like to congratulate the new couple on their mating and their engagement.  I would also like to let you both know that I placed an announcement in the local paper and in the country club announcements.  Welcome to the family, Dean, although it has felt like you’ve already been a part of it for many years now.”

 

Everyone tipped their glass slightly in salute and took a sip except Anna who stared at her brother and Dean in shock.

 

“You.  You’re…mated.”

 

“Yes.”  Dean replied.

 

“To my _brother_.”

 

“Yes.”

 

She sat back in her chair, the words she’d overheard Sam saying to Hael te night before coming back to her.  “Sam knew.”

 

“Sam caught us kissing one night.  He was quite nosey.”  Cas said.

 

“Oh my god.  How did I not realize this?  I feel _so_ stupid!”  She cried.

 

“Anna, calm down.”  Naomi chastised lightly but her daughter looked to be on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

 

“You _knew_ I liked him!  You knew and you let me fawn over him like some lovesick fool when you were being courted this whole time by him!”  Anna jabbed a finger in her brother’s direction.  “You made a fool of me!”

 

“Anna, you did that all on your own.  Everyone told you Dean was too old for you and that he wasn’t interested, but you insisted on chasing him.  Cas is not to blame here, neither is Dean.”  Chuck chided.  Anna blinked back tears of embarrassment and Cas felt guilty for not confiding in her.  He knew she wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet though.  She’d have told all of her friends and then the whole town would have found out.  That wasn’t how courting traditions worked here.

 

“Anna, I’ve been in love with Cas since I was 12 and he was 14.  You were six.  There’s no possible way I could have ever been interested in you or anyone else.  Cas has always been the only person I’ve ever wanted, even before either of us presented.  That’s how much I love him, I didn’t even care what either of us presented as.  Since the day I turned 17 and asked permission to court him, that’s what I have done.  Yesterday was the last day.  Last night I took him as my mate finally, after five of the longest years of my life, and I am the happiest man in the world.  Cas is my soulmate, if that is such a thing.  He’s more than just my best friend.  He’s the love of my life.  My intention was never to hurt you, nor was it Cas’.  We were just in a courtship that forbid us to express affection in public, or tell anyone that we are a couple.  We were bound by old traditions, but not anymore.  Now we’re free to love one another as we have always wanted.”  Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ temple softly, making his mate blush and smile.  Seeing them like this, there was no denying how much they loved each other.  Anyone with two eyes could tell.  The brief moment of jealousy Anna had felt was immediately replaced with joy and happiness for her brother.  He’d found the love of his life, the Alpha he wanted to spend his life with.  Immature, selfish Anna would have been angry with her brother for taking the one Alpha she’d wanted more than anything, but she was striving not to be that person anymore.  Dean was not really the Alpha she’d wanted.  He was handsome, yes, and charming, but she’d known him long enough that she knew all of his flaws too.  She wanted an Alpha that was much calmer, sweet in his own way, and gentle.  Dean was sassy and tended to have a smart mouth, traits she did not appreciate, but Sam was not like that.  He was so kind and thoughtful.  It brought a smile to her face thinking about how in just a few short years, this would be her and Sam sitting here, announcing their own mating and engagement.  How exciting that would be!

 

“I’m…happy for you both.  Really.  I don’t know how I never saw it, but thinking back, I suppose the signs were always there.  You were always together. We always thought you two were just best friends, no one ever even considered that Dean might be courting you.  I think maybe he’s the perfect Alpha for you.  I’m not jealous.  I’m mad at myself for acting a fool for as long as I did though.  God, I was _so_ stupid!”  Anna groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically, making her brother snicker.  “But I love you, Cas, and your happiness is important to me.  So you know, every single Omega of breeding age is going to be _so_ jealous of you though.  Get ready for all the dirty looks you’re about to start getting.”

 

Cas laughed and shook his head.  “It’s not a concern.  We bought a house about an hour away, where no one from town will see us regularly, so no dirty looks.  When we come to visit, let them stare.  Dean’s mine and he’s always been mine.  They never had a chance.”

 

“Same goes for the Alphas that have chased after Cas.  I know there are more than a few.  I’m going to hear a few complaints and get a few dirty looks but I don’t care.  He’s mine and they can go look elsewhere.”  Dean added.

 

“So…the wedding.”  Anna twirled a lock of her long, red hair around one finger.  “Do you have a maid of honor picked out yet?”

 

Cas smiled lovingly at his sister.  “I was hoping you’d be mine.”

 

She squealed excitedly and her mother let it slide, simply laughing softly at her eagerness. 

 

“Of course I’ll be yours!”

 

“Good.  And when your day comes, I do hope you’ll allow me to do the same for you.”  Cas said.  Anna stood up and came around the table.  She dropped into her brother’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

 

“Of course I want you to stand up for me when my day comes.  You’re my brother and my best friend.  I’m sorry I was such a jerk about your boyfriend.  Um, fiancé.  I promise to be a better sister from now on.  I love you, Cas.”

 

Cas hugged her back tight.  “I love you too, sis.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, Anna started off as a spoiled, selfish brat, but she got called out on her behavior, and realistically no, she's not going to grow up overnight. She's 16, she still has growing up to do, but she'll get there. I had help coming up with this prompt from **XHaruka17X** who is enjoying herself currently in Hawaii, getting ready for the con there. I really hope you all liked this one. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
